The Wandering Shadow
by ryuichii
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is a disparate shadow and the frail among the other shadows. Each day they annihilate humans, but he is an exception. He merely stares at them helplessly as they use malignant weapons to slaughter them, then they burty them. He could no longer bear them and accumulates the courage to leave. He meets Akashi Seijuuro and lives with him, thinking it was over, however...
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! C: We meet again! Seriously, I've been dying for the internet. You won't know what I've been through |||OTL But I'm happy to be back to create and update fics. Sorry if I take a long time to do that. ;_; You know, I'm currently having my exams. Okay that's enough for now! No, wait! I have to tell you something! p: I think this fic contains senseless story. Well, I don't know, that's my opinion. c: how bout yours? Could you give me your opinion by reviewing? OKAY! ENOUGH FOR MY TRIVIAL TALKS! Onto the summary!

**Rating : T for violence and language**

**Warning : Violence and Shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no basuke**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kuroko watched the accumulated black shadows helplessly, as they thrust sharp objects such as blades into the human's flesh with joy. He was screaming in pain and for help as they laughed. No mercy was given to the man excruciating man.

The man who was lying in his own pool of blood stopped breathing due to the cuts they made. He was atrociously wounded, his mouth were torn open, eyes brutally gouged out, intestines ripped out.

The pale boy stared at the severely injured man in horror. The shadows' piceous hands were coated with thick dark red liquid of metallic odor.

_This is madness.._

He wanted to stop them, but could not. He once tried, they nearly 'killed' him. After they left scars on his body, he collapsed. Then he remembered and was 'traumatized' by that time, he did not intervened anymore.

He is always wondering why they held him back. He cannot kill a single person, he is weak and powerless. He wants to elude, he could not bear to see people in agony any longer.

_I don't understand shadows. Yet, I am a shadow._

"Kuroko, it's time to go." He reluctantly nodded. The shadows vanished before him. He reverted and contemplated the corpse.

_I'm sorry.. I couldn't do anything._

Kuroko kept a distance away from the shadows as they buried the corpse into a hole. Frantic laughters permeated his ears. He attempted to veil his ears and eyes but it was futile. He could not resist to look nor to hear. Everything was alluring to him.

_I don't want to see.._

_I don't want to hear.._

_It frustrates me_

_I couldn't protect anyone_

_I hate that_

The pale boy tilted his head upwards. "What if.." He scrutinized his hind where shadows were. "I escape?"

_But I'm afraid_

_They will slaughter me as soon as they catch me._

_And I can't fight them back unless I possess any power or strength._

_But.._

_I believe_

_I can refrain from being apprehended_

His thoughts conquered his fears and determined him. He ambled soundlessly along the silent mist.

_I want to forget.. Everything_

* * *

The pale boy ceased in a city. "What is this place?" he roved around a city. "This is a peculiar place." He stated. Since he had been with the shadows and scarcely sees outdoor appearance, places except darkness are anomalous to him.

"Why are you here in the middle of the night?" A calm voice asserted. A heterochromatic boy stood on his rear. Kuroko turned his direction to the redhead and stared at him long enough before he replied.

"I do not know."

The heterochromatic eyes contemplated the pale boy.

_He has low presence..  
_  
_His appearance was rather eccentric, his skin was pale and his eyes, they looked at me blankly like a cadaverous person._

According to his attire, his shirt was disheveled and lacerated, also stained with dark red liquid. He noticed those torn areas exposed scars, acutely scars. He conceived it was coherent due to parents' abuse.

_Is he abandoned? _

"Come." He demanded. He promptly nodded and obeyed him. The redhead was quite astounded how he could trust a person with whom he has no personal acquaintance with. He has not even known his name nor him knew his. "You will follow me."

He held his hand as they walked, when he perceived his hand was exceedingly algid, he apprehended something was inexact.

"Who are you?" Was the only words that came from the pale boy's mouth.

The heterochromatic boy smirked. "I am Akashi Seijuuro and my orders are absolute."

* * *

As Kuroko and Akashi arrived at the door of Akashi's mansion, the door was opened by maids. "Welcome back, young master." They bowed. A maid gestured her master into his room while the pale boy was following. "Please bring some spare clothes."

The maid was puzzled, since it is rare for him unless he has a companion. Actually, she could not see the boy. "May I ask who is it for?"

"Do not question and do as I told you to."

"I'm truly sorry, I will send them here, right away!" She bowed down and left the room.

Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows.

_Why can't they see me?_

Akashi comprehended his thoughts by seeing his expression. "Your presence is merely low." The pale boy blinked at him. "If you are wondering why, there is a reason. My eyes **cannot** deceive me."

"Take off your shirt."

As his clothes got off from his body, heterochromatic eyes dilated in astonish.

_What kind of parents are they? Don't they sympathize him?_

His eyes scrutinized on the acute scars and bruises on his body. It is a relief that the blood has stopped, but the scars. Someone would have died experiencing those scars. It is absurd, for him to survive with his weak body.

He dabbed the cream he brought on each scar as his fingers touched the rough surface of the scar.

_It's deeper than I thought_

After applying the medicine, the teal haired boy was wrapped with bandages all over his chest.

"Where are your parents?"

The pale boy simply answered. "I don't have any parent."

"Were you abandoned?"

He shook his head. "No."  
_  
Did he forget about his past?_

"What is your name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

Perhaps, I should save the other questions for later. I deem his memories are now blurry to him.

"Alright, change your clothes and get some rest."

The heterechromatic boy stood behind the opened door. "And, you will be coming with me to Teikou school tomorrow, that is an order, Tetsuya."

As soon as the door was closed, Kuroko tilted his head in confusion.

_Weird.._

He clasped the white night robe and rubbed it against his cheek.  
_  
What an odd person.._

The pale boy laid on the bed as he gazed upon the crescent moon.

_**They**__ won't come and find me, will __**they**__?_

And that

_**something**__ is still bothering me.. Why didn't they abandon me?_

_Maybe I should forget.. Since it does not matter anymore_

_Because I've been adopted, haven't I?_

_By Akashi_

* * *

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

_That voice!  
_  
"Do you realize what you have done? By parting from us, you have already offended us."

"W-what do you want?

"Perhaps you still do not know."

_I don't know?_

"Kuroko, return **home**."

_That is not I call **home**_

"No."

"Do you not comprehend? You will not be accepted when **they** discovered that you are a shadow. There will be no home for you."

_Stop it!_

The firmament was slate, imminent daylight has not arrive. Akashi ensconced on an armchair as he looked at the sleeping boy. "Tetsuya."

A blank blue eyes fluttered sleepily and directed his eyes to meet the heterochromatic eyes. "Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya, you did not sleep well." The boy nictated in surprise at the him. "Are you still exhausted? Do you want me to postpone your entry for school to tomorrow?"

A familiar voice rings in his head.

_There will be no home for you.  
_  
He widened his eyes and shouted. "No! N-no, I'm fine, Akashi-kun. I can go!"

_I don't want to be alone_

"You need not force yourself, Tetsuya."

"Uhh.." The teal haired boy closed his eyes as his lips trembled. Of course, his expression was audible to the redhead.

"Very well, wear your uniform, I will be waiting outside."

_What could he be hiding from me?  
_

* * *

As time passed by and the sun rose high, Akashi was perplexed, considering the pale boy has not left the room. He elected to enter the room.

Kuroko was wearing his uniform dowdily. A brief glance could perceive that he promptly wore the long white sleeves that was still buttoned. The redhead chuckled. "Tetsuya, that is not the way how you wear that."

The pale boy stumbled clumsily and fell on the bed as he heard his intimation. "Mmff?"

"You were supposed to unbutton them before wearing." The redhead loosened the first button letting his head out.

"Oh." He smiled sheepishly.

"Shall we get going?"

"Yes."

_I must forget the dreadful past and live a new life. I will fake myself as a human. That way, Akashi-kun won't know that I'm a shadow and he will accept me, won't he?_

* * *

_A.N :_ I had to delete the other Akakuro fic because it contains the same story as this fic. And I feel like I doubled the story which is unfair. TAT *falls down* I.. I.. Your faves, follows and reviews.. I'm SORRY ;A; OTL I shouldn't have deleted them(but I must)_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N :** Awww! You guys are so sweet QAQ T-thank you! I'll do my best! I apologize for my very late update. As my profile told you, the exams is piercing me mercilessly QAQ Anyway, the shadows speak through his dreams, it doesn't mean that they could see what he does. Anyway, I erased the shadows about being **easily provoked** because.. e_e you know.. they didn't slaughter Kuroko in his dream(?)

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no basuke**

**Warning : Shonen-ai**

**I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

The teacher glanced every area of the classroom but could not find the teal haired boy. "Kuroko Tetsuya? Kuroko-kun?"

"Excuse me, I am here."

"Eh..? WUAAHH!" The students screamed as they perceived the small teal haired boy standing in front of the class.

"I don't believe it!"

"He's standing in front of the class and I didn't notice!?"

"It's like he's invisible!"

The class chattered noisily but ceased when a scissor flung in the air. They turned their attention to the heterochromatic eyes. "Shall we continue?"

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya, I hope we get along." He bowed respectfully.

"Tetsuya, sit hither." Akashi demanded arrogantly, the boy promptly walked to him and sat beside him.

The teacher was paralyzed and effortless towards their actions. "Uu..um.. V-very well! Please take your geography textbook out and turn to the last page." The students acceded to his instruction. "Kuroko-kun! Why don't you come here and show us where our island is located?"

"Kuroko-kun? Where are you?"

"I am here."

"GAAAH! Errmm." The teacher cleared his throat. "Would you like to show us which island is Japan?" The boy haphazardly pointed on the map, which was incorrect. The students burst out laughing at him. Kuroko tilted his head in perplexity.

"Ahahaha! That's so funny."

"He doesn't know!?"

"Is he stupid? Hahaha!"

"Oh my God!"

_Czit_

_Czit_

_Cziiit_

The scissor sounded, silencing the students. The redhead smirked sadistically. Everyone slowly turned their head to face the redhead, not daring to open their mouth.

"Uh, um. Alright Kuroko-kun, you may return to your seat." The teal haired boy stared at the redhead.

_Strange_

_I should be scared, but why am I feeling secured?_

* * *

The sun descended emitting dimness in the firmament as the bell chimed. Students left their classes lustily while the redhead and teal haired boy stayed in class tranquilly.

Kuroko's table was scattered with thick books. The boy stared at the messily table in disbelief. Silence filled the atmosphere.

"Tetsuya." Akashi broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"I need your answers."

The boy tilted his head. ".. What answers?"

_Please do not ask me regarding **those** questions_

"Where do you actually come from? And how did you encounter such atrocious injuries?"

_I'm scared to answer the truth_

The teal haired boy lowered his head and murmured noiselessly.

"Tetsuya, I'm waiting."

"I don't remember."

_I lied.. I feel fearful_

"Is that the truth?" Kuroko swiftly nodded. The redhead stared intently at his trembling lips. He knew he was lying.

_I have this agitated feeling, there is something peculiar about Tetsuya. But he seemed desperate whenever I ask. I will not hurt him._

"Tetsuya, come here." Akashi wrapped his arms around the teal haired boy and brought his body closer to him feeling his soft pale skin in his arms.

_..What is this feeling? My fear vanished just like that. And I feel warm_

_So warm.._

"Akashi-kun." His eyes shut heedlessly. Akashi caressed his cheeks.

"Tetsuya."

_If I am unable to perceive your past by asking, then I will discover inconspicuously._

* * *

The shadows again spoke to theor missing shadow in his sleep.  
"Kuroko Tetsuya, are you disobeying us? We are merely giving you a chance to return **home**."

"I do not call that my **home**. Therefore I will not return."

"Kuroko, do you not realize what you have just said? Do you desire loneliness?"

_No..  
_  
"There is someone for me."

_I'm not sure.._

"A **human**."

"Let us retrospect, shall we?" The shadows' tone raised causing the teal haired boy to quaver with fear.

"Kuroko, listen deliberately. **Humans **do not accept **shadows**. No matter how hard you try, they will not accept us."

"I refuse to believe that."

_But Akashi ac_—

_No.. He accepts me only my appearance as a human  
_  
_I am not a human..  
_  
"Have I not told you before? When you are discovered a shadow, they will **leave** you. They do not care about us. Humans are nasty creatures, aren't they?"

_Why..?_

"It seems that you are perplexed. Very well, we shall give you time. We know before that time, you would realize how cruel humans are."  
**  
**_I don't want to believe that.._

_It's hard to believe.._

"Ah, let me remind you. Shadows do not have **feelings.** They cannot find **love**."

_I don't have __**feelings**__?_

What is_**feelings**__?_

What is_**love**__?_

_I'm confused._

"We will be waiting for your_**answers**__, Kuroko."_

Kuroko roused from his sleep and found himself in Akashi's bedroom. "I must've fallen asleep." The teal haired boy sighed.

_What don't I know?_

What are_**feelings**__ and __**love**__?_

_Do humans hate about us? Do humans not care about us? I need to reassure.._

_Because, I don't want to believe in that_.

_Those questions remain unanswered in my head._

_Click_

The door handle clicked. The boy turned his attention toward the redhead who has opened the door and now standing before the door. "Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun."

"How are you feeling?" He asked with his eyes locked to the boy's blank azure eyes.

_Confused, distraught_

_There are so many things I do not know which I have to keep it to myself_

"I am feeling.. fine." He averted his gaze as he answered.

The redhead knew he was lying. "Tetsuya. Tell me what happened." He demanded.

"No, nothing happened."

"Tetsuya, do not lie to me."

_I kept lying to him._

I'm sorry, I just can't reveal the_**truth**__._

"I'm sorry. Right now, I cannot say."

"Why are you hiding from me?"

"I.. just had nightmares. I do not want to trouble you with trivial things, Akashi-kun."

_Again, I covered it with lies_

"Tetsuya, it does not matter how insignificant it is to you. If it affects you, it would also affect me." Kuroko could only blink.

_..What does that mean?_

Akashi sat on the bed the boy was lying on and lugged him to him.

"Now, tell me, Tetsuya. Do not lie to me."

His lips were trembling. "I.. Humans treat me as if I was worthless. I'm afraid that Akashi-kun will leave m—" The redhead drew his index finger to the boy's soft delicate lips to silence him.

"I will not. Mark my words."

The teal haired boy withdrew and smiled. "I believe." Akashi chuckled and embraced him.

_Akashi-kun's warmth is again.. radiating in me_

"It's already midnight, you should sleep soon."

_**Midnight?  
**_  
The redhead watched intently as the teal haired boy's face turned apprehensive. He was murmuring inaudibly but the redhead comprehended his thoughts. "Tetsuya."

"Ah..?" The boy eventually came to his realization.

_No.. I have to pretend to deceive Akashi-kun  
_  
"It's nothing. Nothing at all." He responded as he clutched onto the blanket. The redhead could not help but grew desperately eager since he had not discovered much about the boy. His mind was filled with vexation.

"Get some rest, Tetsuya." He stood apart from the boy. Kuroko's eyes dilated in surprise as he watched him slamming the door hard.

_Why is he.. Angry?_

* * *

Akashi ensconced on his large red armchair and folded his legs. He shut his eyes in frustration.

_Tetsuya, why is it such a puzzle to ascertain you?_

_You are indeed intriguing._

_There is something that has been bothering me by that time._

_**"Humans treat me as if I was worthless."**_**  
**  
_**Humans**__? Is it not strange?_

_It is verily strange._

_If he is not lying, no.. he is not lying. I can tell. He spoke in his feeling_

_I wonder.._

_Is Tetsuya a human? Or does he come from another dimension? I am aware that this is absurd, but I have no proof that he is a human. With such small body and strength he has, how could he manage to survive from the atrocious injuries._

_And his thought along with his expression.. What about **midnight**?  
_  
_Tetsuya, I will discover them soon. When that time comes, you need not hide from me any longer.  
_

* * *

A.N : QAQ I'm sorry if it it's bad! I think I'll start updating next weeks. ;u; Please support me for my exams. I'll be hanging with my head tied up if I don't pass ;A;

:D RnR?

Please wait patiently for the next chapter uawawawaw OTL


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N :** I am.. Very, very, very sorry for updating very,very, Very late ;A; I'm sorry I kept you all waiting! Thank you for those who were willing to wait patiently and impatiently. ||OTL You are free to kill me.

When I looked at the reviews, followers and favs. ;A; I cried.. I was truly touched ;3; Let me kiss you! :* :* :* :* :* Kisses for everyone /stop

:'3 Oh yeah. Kuroko will be playing basketball in the next chappie, I promise. e_e oh yeah, I still haven't decided what to do with him in the next chappies. Well, I don't know about that :3

;w; Thanks for everyone's support. I love you w

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no basuke.**

**Warning : Shonen-ai**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Kuroko grasped onto the window bars and gazed at the caliginous firmament.

_The night doesn't seem to pass, just like my mind, unwilling to let Akashi-kun go. And I feel distraught too_  
_  
I wonder.._

_What made Akashi-kun displeased? Is it because I am here? Are shadows truly unwanted?_

He clasped even harder on the bars. The keen-edged pierced into his palms, oozing blood from his skins. The boy noticed and scrutinized his wounded palm.

_Red liquid flowing.. What is..?_

_Screech_

His head throbbed as his vision began blurring. He tried navigating himself to his bed but tumbled on the floor instead. He reached his hand, hoping for help. But no one was there to assist him.

_I remember now.. My presence is low, so I will soon be left alone.._

It's futile

A pair of warm hands grasped his pale and cold hand. "Do not think ludicrously, Tetsuya. I can see you." His vision immediately returned normal, he widened his eyes when he saw redhead was kneeling beside him.

"Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya, stay here and do not do any unnecessary movements while I am away." As he rose on his feet releasing his hand as he took a step to the door, Kuroko gripped his hand before their hands could fully lose touch.

"Where are you.. Going?"

"Is it not perceptible? I am going to treat your wounds. It's hurting isn't it?"

"No, it doesn't hurt, don't leave me!" As soon as he finished, his eyes dilated.

_What was I saying?  
_  
The teal haired boy slowly loosened his grip and covered his face "Ah.. No. It's nothing."

_Akashi is angry at me..  
_  
"Tetsuya, look at me." He shook his head and backed away. The redhead briefly sighed. He pinned him down and leaned closer to his face. "This is an order. Look at me." Akashi's orders are always absolute, there is no denying. The boy reluctantly divulged his face. "Tetsuya, I am not angry." But the boy averted his eyes from him. "It's hard to believe.. Is it because I am useless? Is it because of my existence? I.. I can only bring insignificant matters. I'm useless—" He was silenced as the redhead wrapped his arms around him and clinched him.

_Drip_

Drip

The blood flowed from his skin dripped down the floor. Akashi lifted his body and carried him to the bed. "We shall talk about that later."

"Rest there while I take the aid kit. We will talk about that later, I will have your wounds treated immediately." He left the room. Kuroko watched him before looking at his wounded hands.

_Is this something to be concerned about? I feel no pain anyhow. Just like what's on my back. I feel numb. Is it because I am a shadow?  
_  
He stood from his bed walking toward the window to reach the bars, but a pair of hands restrained him from moving forward. "What were you trying to do, Tetsuya? Did I not tell you to stay and refrain from doing unnecessary actions? Lie down and give me your palms." The redhead took a cotton and cleaned off the bloods on his palms. No traces of blood were found on his palms, it was both clean. Lastly, he applied bandage. The pale boy stayed quietly not showing any expression of pain while waiting for answers. "You are not insignificant and your matters are not trivial. I have told you before have I not?"

"Can Akashi-kun prove that? It's futile. I am insignificant, that is a fact. A fact can never change."

"That is not a fact. And, I can prove that."

"How? What if it isn't?"

"Tetsuya, close your eyes." As the teal haired boy shut his eyes, the redhead whispered into his ear. "Remember, **I am always right**. "

"Goodnight." He laid a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room which caused the boy blinked in perplexity.

_"Akashi-kun?"_

* * *

As the sun rose, Kuroko immediately woke and ascended from his bed. He wore uniform, well.. The way he had used yesterday. Then the door clicked and a chuckle was heard. "Tetsuya."

"It's not?"

"Before that, I have to change the bandages on your back. It's been awhile."

After the teal haired boy has removed his top, Akashi gently detached the binding cloth. His heterochromatic eyes dilated when he saw **no wounds or even bruises**.

_Where are those deeply acute scars? It is gone..  
_  
_This is absurd! What in the world has happened? It is impossible that the wounds healed within few days._

His back was clear, no injury or bruises. The redhead tried palpating to check whether there were any disease. But to no avail, he drew back.

_Tetsuya, who.. What are you?_

The boy eventually asked. "What's wrong, Akashi-kun?"

_Does he notice?_

"Do you feel sick?"

The teal haired boy shook his head. "No, why is that?"

_.. It seems that he perceives none of these  
_  
"No, it's nothing. Come, Tetsuya. Let us leave now."

_Another intriguing mystery starts again. Unveiling that is my obligation, no matter what.. Because Tetsuya.. Is__** mine**_

* * *

As they exited the car, Kuroko sighted a little boy who was wearing a gown and holding onto a tied paper running toward a lady. "Mom! Look! I got As!" The teal haired boy turned to face Akashi and asked.

"Akashi-kun, why is that boy dressed in a gown and holding a tied paper?"

"He received good grades, therefore, he was given the paper by the teacher and dressed in a gown. The bell will be ringing soon, it is best for us to go now, Tetsuya."

"Okay." While they walked away from the boy, the plain azure eyes glanced at him once more. The lady embraced the boy.

"I'm proud of you, my child!"

_Must be nice.. I want Akashi-kun to do that to me too_

* * *

The students had entered into their classes respectively. There were whispers in the class which were verily audible. "Hey, it's that ghost guy." Kuroko who was reading a book, faced to them and listened intently.

"Oh, you mean the stupid ghost guy who doesn't even know where he lives? No, no I think it's best if you call him a stupid worthless ghost." His eyes widened.

_What?_

_Is this what __**they**__ called..__** Humans are cruel creatures**__?_

_No, no.. This.. Must be a lie.._

The redhead raised his scissor but was ceased when the boy tugged onto his shirt. "That's okay, I am insignificant after all. Akashi-kun.. You can't change that fact. I'm also worthless to you." His heterochromatic eyes gave a piercing look to the students.

"Tetsuya, I want to speak with you." He gripped the boy's pale hand and promptly dragged him along with him outside.

"What are you doing, Akashi-kun?"

"Who do you listen to?"

"Ha..?"

"You are to listen to me, not them. Ignore the pigs who look down on you."

"It's okay. I don't possess any potential. I am merely a contempt."

"Tetsuya, do you think I am an imbecile who whispers calumniations?"

"N-no! Akashi-kun's not!"

"Then why do you not believe in my words?"

"I.. believe.."

"I can see your lies."

"I'm sorry.."

"No, do not apologize. You have not seen my** proof**."

"What is the** proof**?"

"I will show you, soon. Tetsuya. I'd like you to step out from class for a moment."

"Why? What about Akashi-kun?"

"I have something to take care of. Wait for me in the Shogi room." Without prying, he nodded and left. The redhead contemplated him making sure he was safe until he reached his Shogi room. As the teal haired boy entered the room, the redhead opened his classroom's door and took his scissor from his pocket. He smiled sadistically at his classmates. "Now, where were we?"


	4. Chapter 4

**X'P I'm back! This chapter may contain confusion and trivial things, I think(?) Feel free to ask after reading XD But no spoiler~ I think the basketball team will be on the next chappie xD or next next chappie. ;u; forgive me for not uploading for two months.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**Warning : Difficulties understanding(?) and Shonen-ai**

* * *

As Kuroko stepped into the Shogi room, his plain azure eyes twinkled in astonishment. Apparently an entity had caught his interest and, that was large picture of Akashi hanging on the wall before him. The teal haired boy was immensely indulged with the picture that he did nothing but stared at the redhead who was wearing a certain gown and holding a paper bound with ribbon. "It's like the previous boy I've met. Could it be that.."

_**Akashi-kun has someone?**_

_No.. No... I don't want to believe in that_

Those thoughts made the boy desperate which made him easily deceived when his eyes began hallucinating. He saw a young redhead grinning contentedly and running. Curious, his eyes followed his direction. That boy was running to a woman who has a beautiful face and long hair that is painted crimson. She opened her arms to him and fondled him.

Kuroko stared at those two helplessly.

_Why is there another person by his side?_

He felt throbbing inside his chest, he blinked in abruptness and placed his hands onto his chest.

_What is this feeling? It's unpleasant inside my chest.. Very unpleasant_

As the woman fondled the child, their faces showed elation and they slowly disappeared. Though that proved that Akashi has someone else, Kuroko wanted to deny, but could not, because the proof had stood before his eyes.

_Happiness, a very bright light._

_A shadow is darkness, a shadow doesn't deserve happiness, a shadow shouldn't be in human's world. Darkness and Light should not unite._

The shadow kneeled down and set his bag down unzipping his bag and pouring all the books it contained.

_I already knew that fact, but why? Why do I keep on resisting? Why..?  
Because, I'm.._

_I'm afraid of being_ **_left alone_**

Akashi exited the class with his scissor continuously swirled in his finger. He let out a brief sigh "That should do it. Hm?" When he was about to shove his scissor into his pocket, it accidentally touched his palm. He noticed that it was blunt. The redhead gripped his scissor and swiftly ground it against the wall. He smirked contentedly and raised it in the air to look once more then put them back into his pocket while walking to the Shogi room. Despite its size, the blades were extremely sharp, touching it would make a severe injury. He liked them, scissors with sharp blades. He does not care how thin it is as long as there are sharp blades.

Akashi slid the door and entered the room. He found the teal haired boy sitting on the floor with his head covered with a book and leaning against the wall. He was also surrounded by bountiful of opened books. He kneeled down beside him and took the book off his face, revealing his serene sleeping face. He chuckled upon his face and cupped his cheeks. "Tetsuya." He whispered.

A pair of azure eyes opened and fluttered sleepily as he murmured. "Akashi.. kun? Mm.." The teal haired boy rubbed his eyes, still unable to grasp the clear vision. By the time he stopped, he widened his eyes when he saw the redhead.

"What's wrong, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko turned away from the heterochromatic eyes and shook his head.

Akashi forced him to look into his eyes by turning his face to face him. "Speak to me."

"Akashi-kun.. You have **someone**_._. Isn't that right?"

"Who is this **someone**?"

"A woman who has a long hair that matches the color of your hair. Does she sound familiar to you?" The redhead shuddered at his words and released his hands from him..

"No. I do not recognize her. By all means, how do you even know her?"

"I was hallucinating, and I saw you and her. She is your _someone_, isn't she?"

"That is ludicrous, Tetsuya. That person does not exist."

"But why are you acting hostile?"

_Silence.  
_  
"Akashi-kun, please tell me."

"That woman, my mother. I despise her. That disgraceful woman who killed my father. My father.. He did no struggle, he stayed calm when she was strangling her! I was panicking. Initially, I had no intention of fighting her but soon, by the time my father had already lost his conscious, the idea of him being dead consumed my mind. I felt hatred, I wanted to take revenge. I do not know what occurred next because I had lost my conscious and found myself in the hospital. My father.. He passed away and that woman was never to be seen again. She is nothing but contempt to me." Kuroko listened every word and tone he had poured and managed to comprehend. But one thing he did not: **Death.**

"She is no longer my mother, she herself said that. She desires wealth and that was why she married my father. With her mask, she was accepted. Why.. Why does he have to die!?" He shouted sending tremors to Kuroko. Tears began to heap in his eyes, he felt the wet trails on his cheeks. He wiped them right away and faced he does not want him to notice that he was veritably crying.

"Akashi-kun, I.."

"It's okay, Tetsuya.. I merely need to be alone." The redhead rose back to his feet and walked away. Kuroko knew he was going at the door, he immediately tugged his shirt and furrowed while he quavered. "Tetsuya, please refrain from ceasing me." However, he did not release his hands from his shirt but tightened his grip. "Did I do something wrong..? I'm sorry."

Akashi turned his back and embraced him firmly. "No, you did not. You need not apologize." He gently slipped his fingers into the boy's soft cerulean hair.

_I failed to maintain my silence in relation of my past.. Now, I've scared him.. Why did I create such mistake?  
_  
"Your eyes are red."

"It's your misconception, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun?"

"I'm utterly tired."

The redhead closed his eyes and abruptly collapsed on the teal haired boy. Kuroko's expression lingered, he was still distraught by the occurrence that had occurred. "More unanswered questions, I dislike this feeling." The boy deliberately reached for his books and read them. "I want to be **his someone**."

* * *

The teal haired boy had finished reading abundant pages of a book. His eyes were tired, yet he persisted to read countless pages of the piled books.

_Humans will accept me, if I'm smart enough.. And I will be Akashi-kun's someone. Hence, I will study until that happens.. That way, I won't be left alone.. Right?_

_But.. __**Can I do it**__? There are so many things I don't understand_

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko drew his eyes to the redhead who was leaning his back on the wall. "Huh..? Oh. Akashi-kun, you're awake."

"Why you are reading an immense amount of books."

"It.. It's nothing. I have.. no rea—"

"If so, then why am I seeing anxiety in your eyes?"

_Why can he see through me?_

The teal haired boy spoke softly. "Akashi-kun.. I strive for intelligence, just like you.. I want to be accepted.. By them.. And you.. I have these thoughts.. Do you truly accept me..? And what am I to you? I—"

"Hear me, Tetsuya. I could care less for intelligence. I've never acknowledged you as a threat, and I've already accepted you. You are someone I cherish for eternity. You are significant to me." A relief expressed on the boy's face.

"I'm.. Glad."

Akashi wrapped his arms around him and smiled. "Do you believe me now?"

"Yes, I believe in you, Akashi-kun."

"Well then. Shall we go?"

"Where to?"

"The gym."

* * *

Akashi and Kuroko entered the gym. The teal haired boy began wandering around. "It's big. Ah, Akashi-kun, what's that? What are they playing?" He pointed at the rectangular court where the basketball players were playing.

"It is denominated as Basketball. Basketball is a game played by two teams of usually five players each on a rectangular court having a raised basket or goal at each end, points being scored by tossing the ball through the opponent's basket. You can score one to three points, one point can be scored by shooting the ball from close, two points is to dunk and lastly three points to shoot from afar. If you failed to shoot, your one of your teammates will have to rebound. When your opponent shoots, you can block them, however the chances are slim. Worry not, there is an advantage, that is to snatch his ball before he shoots. Charging, pushing or such violence is considered a foul. When you receive five fouls, you will be forced to leave the game and stay on the bench. Exhausted, fainted or foul players sit there and support the team while waiting for them to be constituted. There are much to learn." Akashi explained. "Will you join Teikou with me."

"Yes. I will."

"Ah, Tetsuya. The couch is not around. Shall we return home for the day?"

"Okay."

Akashi ensconced on the armchair beside the bed Kuroko lied on as he stroked his hair. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

_Scared..?_

His memory returned. He remembered how he was angry.

_Oh, that..  
Yes, I was scared. My body was trembling when he shouted. Now, I am still in that state, I'm afraid he would shout at me. My face is buried under the blanket because I can't look at him fittingly..  
_  
"You weren't scaring me, Akashi-kun." The teal haired boy tried to reply but it was futile, his lips were even trembling.

Not a single move was exposed by the redhead. He presumed he has slept and left. "Good night, Tetsuya."

_I'm truly sorry.._

Akashi gazed into the night sky from the window and glanced at his watch. It showed a precise time of midnight.

_Nevertheless, I shall have to go now._

* * *

**XD I guarantee it sucks.. OTL**

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated :3**

**Ah, so hungry..**

**ryuichii  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N : Ni hao :'3 I'm sorry, things have been quite difficult for me in school after I skipped for a week. Gotta learn things Anywayy X3 I changed the summary!(Of course you noticed) :3 and Guest. ;u; I didn't think that word mean 'that.' When I searched in the dictionary, there was an innocent looking explanation X3 I'm sowwy for the inconsistency I have caused. So.. enjoy your story C:**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

**Warning : A little bit of violence and Shonen-ai**

**:D I THANK YOU ALL PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND FAVE AND FOLLOW AND- -clears throat- Let's get started :3**

* * *

Here he was, seeking for queer aspect in the certain hour. Despite the midnight, he frights nihility. He continued to amble an immense distant away. His footsteps ceased when he sighted a streetlight constantly flickering. It was the only one flickering, the rest were in a fine state. Strange, he thought and wended toward the object. There were slashes which were precisely broad on the metal, the glass veiling the light was cracked. Nevertheless, it was standing steadily. He shook his head doubtfully and kept a distant away.

There were faint sounds of cropping emerging by the forest. Those were explicitly lucent to his hearings. What is behind the forest? He was obliged to discover the answer.

The forest was unexpectedly thick that he could no longer perceive his location. However, he paid no scrutiny and resumed his venture.

He ceased at the place where the cropping sounded louder, the 'graveyard'. He looked around and found no **soul**. The queerness grasped his suspicion. He thought about inspecting the graveyard and proceeded.

As he raised his foot forward, he accidentally stepped on a very soft object.

_Burst_

His clothes were stained, his hands were coated by a thick liquid and his shoes were wet. An unpleasant scent filled his nostrils, he smelled metallic odor.

_**Blood..**_

He kneeled to the ground and felt even moister. He fumbled into his pocket and lit his lighter. His heterochromatic eyes dilated at the revulsion sight. He lied on a pool of **blood** beside a damaged **heart**.

A chafed voice resonated. "Perish the light! More darkness. More **blood**." While the redhead looked around anxiously as the lighter extinguished. Fingers flicking the middle case rapidly as the noise adjoining. But there was no flame emanating by the electronic ignition. "Ho? A human? It has been a while since I ensnared my prey."

"What?"

"Khu khu khu."

He sensed a malice, without hesitant he shoved his hand into his pocket, clutching onto his keen scissor. "Taking away my life isn't cinch. The actual prey is, you."

The ground agitated while the leaves screamed in the darkness. Nevertheless, he had already cognized where its location was. The redhead casted his scissor at the precise direction, then silence transpired.

"You're devastating my time." He scoffed and ambled toward the location to retrieve his scissor, however..

It was gone, it was genuinely gone. The object was neither sticking out of the tree nor laying on the ground. There was a sudden screeching laughter sounding the forest. "Hah! Did you think I could succumb facilely? Your weapon is safe with me."

_...!_

He froze in consternation. "Then, it shall be my turn to assault."

_Griiish_

"Hnngh—" The redhead flinched as he gripped his sleeve, it was soaking wet and dripping.

"Care for another?"

_Griiish_

"Aargh!"

"Ahh, that noise is music to my ears."

He pursued his breath, speaking while coughing. "Wh.. What.. are you?"

"Is that a decent question? You cannot halt me even if you know my identity. Now then, shall I do another?" He knew he could not endure the last and had to escape for the sake of his life. However, his arms and legs were restrained, his eyes were also heavy. He fluttered at the floating scissor, set to glide into his chest.

_Am I.. Losing?_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_No, I am Akashi Seijuuro, I shall not lose. Losing is not an option._

The blades were hovering above his chest as he opened his eyes. He raised his hand and shoved it away. "I'm afraid I need not any longer."

"How could you still..!?"

The redhead ascended from the ground and walked away tranquilly. "I will say, this is goodbye."

".. Khu.. Khu.. No. We will meet next time, and I shall introduce myself explicitly. After all, you are the** second**."

* * *

Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut, burying his face onto his bolster. "Thirsty. I need water, Akashi-kun." He immediately muffled at his words and furrowed. "Akashi-kun.. Is not here."

_**Flashback**_

The teal haired boy roused from his sleep and sat upright on the bed. T_hirsty_, he thought and tilted his head to the side and sighted a redhead sitting beside a bedside table with a glass of water on top.

"Tetsuya, you're thirsty, aren't you? Do drink." Kuroko reached for the glass and brought it to his mouth, wetting his dry lips and tasting the pure water. He finished drinking and placed the glass back on its place.

He smiled sheepishly. "Thank you, Akashi-kun. I'm sorry for troubling you."

"That's not a matter, go to sleep. I will stay until you fall asleep." Pale hands clasped onto his hand.

"That sounds.. Nice." And fell under Morpheus' spell.  
_**  
End of flashback  
**_  
He was not here to fraternize him. In any rate, his throat was getting drier and needed water. He went out of the bedroom and walked downstairs as the kitchen was located on the lower floor. Strangely, he saw maids huddling and screaming. "Young master!"

His pale blue eyes dilated.

_**Young master?**_

He caught a glimpse of a redhead, body covered in blood and unconscious. Kuroko scuttled and precipitately tumbled down the stairs. Yet, no one notices due to his weak presence. He crawled toward the boy and stared upon his pale grimacing face. "Akashi-kun..?"

An ember eye of his fluttered. "Tetsuya. I have several questions and I will question you later." The maids carried him into the ambulance car before the teal haired boy could respond. "Hurry! Bring him to the hospital!"

"Akashi-kun!"

"Stay with them; the rest of the **Generation of Miracles**."

"Akashi-kun! Don't go! A—" His dry throat interrupted his voice, causing him to cough heavily.

_No!_

* * *

Kuroko stared the empty seat beside him lifelessly. Akashi Seijuuro was not there, once more.  
_  
If only I'd stopped him. Why..?  
_  
"Ah! That's the guy!"

"Kuroko, umm, What was it?"

"It's Kuroko Tetsuya nanodayo!"

"Oh."

The teal haired boy turned his direction upon an emerald haired teen, a lilac haired giant and a tanned teen who were standing before the door. "There you are!"

Kuroko asked. "Err, who are you?"

"Aomine Daiki." Said the tanned teen. The emerald haired teen pushed up his glasses and introduced himself nonchalantly.

"Midorima Shintarou nanodayo."

"And Murasakibara Atsushi." The giant added. A blonde ran into the classroom, panting and sweating as he swiftly shut the door. He lowered his back against the door and sighed in relief.

"Phew! I've finally lost them. Why did you leave me, Aominecchi?" Aomine frowned.

"Ha? Picking-up on girls is your job, isn't it?"

"Definitely not! Aominecchi mean-ssu!" The blonde pouted. "Eeh? That's the guy who often hangs with our captain, right? I'm Kise Ryouta-ssu!"

"In any case, we should pay a visit to Akashi nanodayo." Kuroko's eyes dilated, they stared upon them sternly.

"Where is he?"

"He's in the Kiseki hospital nanodayo."

* * *

The teal haired boy stood close beside the swooned redhead. An oxygen mask and tube were attached on him. His body and head were bandaged. Kuroko grasped his hand tightly. "Akashi-kun..?"

_There was no response.  
_  
"Akashi-kun." He uttered his name once more. However, the result lingered. As silence resumed, the door was disclosed by a man who wore a white coat with a stethoscope around his neck.

"Uh.. I apologize, but you must leave soon. The atrociously broad scars he has on his body has atrociously hurt his inner organs, therefore, he has to be operated immediately." He explained. Unable to refuse, he left.

He stood beside the hospital building, staring blankly at his reflection on the river. A bead of water plunged down, eradicating his reflection. He touched his cerulean hair drenching and held his head up. Beads of water were streaming above him, he brought no umbrella. He serenely let the droplets soak his face, as it flowed to his neck then to his body. A soft fabric jellyfish-like object sheltered him, it was in the possession of a young lady who wore a coat. She gave him a warm gesture at him.

"What are you doing in the rain? Is there anything you'd like to share?"

"Ah, I, um.." He stammered. "It's hard to explain for someone like me. I'm sorry, please don't be disgusted with me!" He bend his body down at her. She covered her mouth for a brief time and smiled.

"Oh my, please relax. You seem the frail type. Are you afraid of people?"

"..Y-yes." He avouched.

"Do you want to know how to be strong? Strong enough to erase your fears?"

"Of course I want to!"

"Tee hee, I thought so. It is 'experience.' Experiencing 'Betrayal', 'Lies', 'Rejection' and even 'Death'. They are what that make us strong." The teal haired boy recalled Akashi's words and asked.

"What is **Death**?"

"Ah, good question. 'Death' is the absence of spiritual life. When people die, they can never open their eyes nor breathe anymore. Their souls will leave the Earth." He was scandalized by her definition.

**Death..**

**Deaths..**

He had seen..

**The girl whose arms, legs and head had been attached with a rope firmly and pulled until they aggrandized to further than their maximum length of stretch.**

**The woman whose body had been utterly crushed by streetlights.**

**The man whose eyes, body and intestines had been ripped out.**

He has finally realized that **all of them died**.

The boy had not done a slight movement until the lady stooped and put her hands on his shoulders. "Are you okay, little boy? You look very anxious." He shook his head, not wanting to immerse himself deeper.

"Huh..? No. It's nothing."

"Is it— Ah, it is time. Do you not have** someone** to visit?" The lady smiled cunningly.

_Someone.._

He gasped. "I must go now. Thank you for everything, ma'am!" When he began to scamper away from her. However, he was interfered by a gust. It pushed his light body to the wet floor.

The lady was still standing steadily despite the gust. Her hood receded, revealing her smooth long amber hair and ruby eyes. "Farewell, Kuroko Tetsuya. We shall meet again someday." She disappeared as a heavier gust blew and perished shortly.

_Someone.._

_And.._

_Death._

He widened his eyes and put his other thoughts aside. He scampered into the hospital, running up the stairs without yield.

_I'm not strong enough to handle __**your **__death.. Please! Don't go.._

* * *

**C: I wonder what's next..?**

**Reviews, favs and follows will be GREATLY appreciated XD See you next time~ Muah! /getskicked**


End file.
